


Stark Staring Mad

by ViolettXz



Series: Angered straight (?) male [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Dark Ron Weasley, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Evil Ron Weasley, Face Punching, Forced, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Ron Weasley, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz
Summary: Harry is secretly sexually attracted to his muscular, big and handsome freckled friend Ron, but he knows his mate is as straight as can be, but does he care?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Angered straight (?) male [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088072
Kudos: 12





	Stark Staring Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a 5 hour period, would love some critics! Hope you enjoy!

Harry easily surrounded the snitch with his hand and Madam Hooch called off the game with her whistle. Lee announced Gryffindors victory against Ravenclaw as Harry landed on the ground of the Quidditch stadium and started walking towards the dressing room while his teammates were patting his back and cheering. He welcomed the compliments with smiles and cheered his teammates on aswell as they did to him.

When Harry was about to enter the locker room, Ron came up to him and complimented him.

“Wow good job, mate!” said Ron while leaning in for a hug and patting hard at Harry's back.

Harry welcomed the hug and felt how good Ron was smelling.

“Thanks, Ron” he said as Ron let him go, “Wanna grab a butterbeer?”

“Definitely!” said Ron and put his arm around Harry as he kissed his hair, “Me and Hermione will meet you all there”.

Ron released him and went back towards the stands. Harry rushed into the locker room to quickly change his quidditch uniform to normal weekend clothes.

‘Finally weekend!’ Harry thought and relaxed his body.

\---

Ron was standing at the bar with Hermione when Harry and his teammates arrived. He turned around and saw his green eye friend and notified the girl in his arms. Hermione turned around and rushed to Harry with a hug.

“Congratulations, Harry!” she outbursts, not that sober, “Congratulations, everyone!”

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead while they both walked up to Ron.

“Already gotten her drunk, huh mate?” said Harry and jokingly pushed Ron at his side.

“I get myself unsober, thank you very much” protested Hermione and released herself from Harry as she went up to the bar again, “10 butterbeers please!”

Ron gave Harry a meaningful gaze before he welcomed and congratulated the other quidditch players who had started taking seats.

\--

“Baubles” slurred Ron and lifted Hermone inside the common room, Harry following not far behind, keeping himself steady by holding the railing of the stairs, “Lift your feet, Herm”

Ron obviously struggling with Hermione half asleep, Harry went up to help. They all then fell forward into the empty common room. Harry falling on top of Hermione as he had done in the Shrieking shack in their third year, reminding him that he probably hurt her the same as he did then and rolled over quickly, but accidently rolling over Ron. Hermione had now completely dozed off and then two mates were equally as tired with red cheeks from intoxication. Harry excused himself but didn’t move away. Ron’s ocean blue eyes mesmerize him and his bothered face with Harry on top of him. When Harry leaned a bit closer, Ron moved enough for Harry to fall to his side. Ron then got up very unsteady and pulled out his wand. He was in no shape to carry either of them, so he used the levitation spell to get Hermione to bed, he met Ginny at the door who were on her way down to read in the main area but decided differently when she saw Hermione's state. She helped Hermione into the girls room.

Harry was still laying on the ground with his head turned towards the stairs when Ron came down.

“Ey mate, let’s get to bed” he said and waved him over. But Harry didn’t move. Ron sighed and went up to his friend who greeted him with a drunken smile.

“You go to bed!” Harry slurred and pointed his finger in Ron’s face while Ron lifted him unto his feet.

Ron gave him a menacing look and Harry remembered his friend's pet peeve and put down his finger as they walked up the stairs to the common room.

Ron let Harry fall to his bed and tucked him in by throwing the cover over him while he then went to his bed. He started undressing. Harry ogled his freckled, muscular and chunky body. Oh how it would arouse Harry to touch his every muscle… To feel his warm, soft, big body against Harry's hard and skinny form. When Ron was in his underpants he quickly got into bed while Harry laid fully dressed on his own, staring at Ron’s back with lust.

He didn’t have enough patience to wait for his friend to even doze off a little bit until he forced himself out of bed. He took out his wand and mumbled a silencing charm as he stumbled up to Ron's bed. Ron turned around confused when he heard the footsteps. Harry didn’t hesitate, he leaned straight into Ron's face and kissed him. Ron's eyes were wide opened with confusion and shook. Ron tugged at his friend's face to get away. Harry got pulled off from those pale beautiful lips but pulled himself as fast as possible back onto his friend, now climbing on top of him on bed and grabbing his face. Harry could feel his hardened cock rub against Ron’s leg when he tried to get Harry off him. Ron quickly put his leg down.  
.  
Harry closed his eyes and held Ron’s face as hard as he could until he pulled away, letting them both gasp for air.

“Ah, Ron” moaned Harry and breathed into the freckled face.

Ron didn’t like any of this at all. He pushed away Harry's strong hands and gave him a disgusted and menacing look.

“Get off me” slurred Ron ice cold and started pushing Harry.  
Harry knew his friend weren’t gay, but he did not care, not the slightest.

“You are not going anywhere” said Harry, obviously now more sober than Ron. He pulled out his wand and captured Rons hands when he tried to reach for his own. He put the tip of his wand against Rons jaw, meeting his blue terrified eyes. Oh to have his strong, well proportioned and drunk friend being scared of Harry's smaller figure. But Ron wasn't just scared of what Harry might do, he was also… disgusted? Harry was extremely aroused but also angered by his facial expression. He put a rope binding charm around his hands and tied them to the bed. Ron’s eyes were fixed on Harry, determined to burn him with his gaze.

“The nerv you have” Ron worded harshly and tried to get himself free. When Harry leaned in and kissed his neck.

“Fag! Get off me!” shouted Ron and shuddered.

Harry grabbed Ron's face hard and forcefully, stared into his eyes.

“You will fucking take it, and you will like it” said Harry and licked his face. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable and disgusted. Harry felt his hard dick rub against Ron's body as he struggled. His pure arousal over his friend came upon his attractive body and extreme straightness. He knew Ron was as straight as can be, but did he care? No… no… or actually yes, that was the thing that got Harry hard.

He let his hands wander over Ron’s naked body as he leaned forward and licked, kissed and bit his friend’s neck. Uncomfortable groans came from Ron as he kept trying to struggle himself free and hit Harry's face with his shoulders. Harry moved up to Ron’s lips, but Ron spat him in the face.

“I will not take anything, sissy” said Ron sharply and threw his shoulder hard enough to knock Harry in the mouth, “You are the pillow-biter here”

Harry held his hand over his mouth and pushed Ron down with the other. He felt the taste of iron in his mouth and swallowed.  
Ron had suddenly got himself free in the short period Harry had looked away and grabbed Harry by his throat as he slammed him into the bed, now Ron having the upper hand. Harry’s heart rate was rising rapidly by the change of positions. Ron’s tense muscles played while he suffocated his friend in frustration. Harry's mouth opened and closed, gasping for air, feeling afraid that he would actually get suffocated for real. He felt his body change from arousal to fear. Ron smirked when he saw Harry struggle and pushed down at his throat hard before he released his tight grip, still holding his hands around Harry's throat but a bit looser.

“I should beat you to the inch of your life right here, right now” said Ron uncaringly and looked at Harry gasping for air in disgust. He removed his hands from Harrys throat and grabbed his face violently and got up close to his face, “Fucking pansy is what you are”

Ron’s harsh words hurt and Harry felt how his eyes watered from more than being choked. Ron spat in his face and climbed on top of his chest. He pulled down his boxers and shoved his limp dick in Harry's face while holding his head hard. When Harry didn't open, he pulled harshly on Harry's hair. Harry screamed in pain and while his mouth was open he got Ron's dick shoved down his throat.

“This is what you like, huh?” stated Ron ice cold

Harry felt himself struggling to breathe and his mouth hurt from the harsch, hard and fast movement from his best friend into his mouth. Harry gagged loudly when Ron pushed in hard and stayed.

“Fucking take it, faggot!” Ron said and spat once more in Harry’s face.

Harry felt extremely humiliated and violated. Ron could hear him sobbing.

“Sissy…” he mouthed as he pulled out of Harrys wet mouth and saw the black haired boy gasp for air. Ron wiped his cock in the spit on Harry's face.

“Ron-..” sobbed Harry and tried to reach for Ron's face, but he pulled away and punched Harry hard in his face.

“Don’t touch me” frowned Ron and got off Harry. He turned his mate around so he laid on his stomach. Harry tried to roll back around but Ron stopped him by putting his hand on Harry's head and forcefully pushing it down in the mattress. Harry was now sobbing soundly and whimpered from the punch. Ron pulled his mate’s head up by putting his hand under his jaw.

“Stop wetting my bed, you weak slag” he said harshly and lifted Harry with no problem by his head and dragged him to Harry's bed and threw him over it. Then there went by a few seconds of silence, Harry tried to turn around but Ron’s footsteps could be heard rushing at him and pushing his head down while he dragged down Harry's pants and then spat on his arse, which dripped down to his hole. Harry could then feel a piercing extreme pain from Ron forcing his cock inside of him. Harry threw back his head in agony and bit his hand hard to not make a sound. Harry had only put the silencing charm around Ron’s bed, and now when they had moved everyone would hear if Harry didn’t shut up. Harry didn’t wanna shut up, he wanted to escape what was happening and get away, but if the others noticed Ron would tell them what he had done and they would believe him. Harry was too obviously interested in men and they all knew how straight Ron was.

Ron grabbed Harry's black hair and pulled, forcing his head to be uncomfortably bent back while Ron thrusted into Harry with anger. First slow and then as Harry's arse kept loosen up by the extreme force and blood, Rons thrust became more violent. Harry couldn't keep himself from whining loudly with each thrust. Ron released his violent grip of Harry's hair and put his finger violently in his mouth and pulled his head back enough for Ron to see in Harry's blue, red, pleading and watering eyes. Ron then put his other hand on Harry's ass and squeezed it hard.

“You are a pillow-biter for sure” said Ron fiercely and kept thrusting into Harry as he then put his arm around Harry's throat and hugged him tightly as he sped up his thrusts.

Harry cried out and Ron chuckled. Harry could feel Rons member hit his g-spot and let out a groan as more tears slid down his cheek. He didn’t want this to turn into something he enjoyed, the scene was too disturbing. When Ron heard Harry moaning he threw Harry’s head violently forward unto the bed.

Ron then saw something that made him stop in the middle of a thrust and slightly pulled his cock out. But then he leaned over Harry and started kissing and biting his back, neck and shoulders while he started thrusting again, a bit more gently and Harry whimpered. Harry could then hear someone walking up to them slowly and then how Ron turned him around, still with his dick inside of him, then a pair of warm hands who took his head and pulled his face backwards. Then a hard and slippery cock was dragged across his lips.

‘Wait what? Is someone else awake? And Ron doesn't pull away or escape the scene?’

Harry started to really panic now. His body was badly aching and his insides were burning. He squinted his eyes trying to see who it was, but the warm hands covered his eyes. He felt the familiar texture of a tie and then he was blinded.

The hands were back, holding his head forcefully bent backwards as he felt the pressure of another erection towards his second entrance. Harry shook his head violently but the strong hands kept him in place. He could then feel how Ron made a sharp, determined thrust forward.

“Open, Potter” Ron demanded harshly and then leaned forward to continue in a whisper, “Or I will tell the most brutal things that will leave you alone forever”

Harry whimpered and opened his mouth slowly, the owner of the cock above him hesitated before sinking slowly into his wet mouth, wiping a few tears of his lips as he entered. He could hear the man moan as he felt Harry's warm and sloppy mouth around his erection, and then, they both started thrusting into Harry's skinny, damaged body. Harry's eyes rolled back and he felt like he was gonna faint from all the extreme tearing and damage his body went through.

He could feel Rons familiar hands move from his hips up towards his throat and felt how the counterpart pressed his cock deep inside Harry's throat, enough to make Ron feel it through Harry's skin. Harry gagged violently and the guy pulled out, letting him breathe for a second. Harry took several desperate gasps of air before the cock was shoved into his mouth again. 

Then he could hear Ron groan loudly and then feel how he slapped Harry's buttocks hard as he filled Harry's insides. The counterpart filled Harry's mouth just a few seconds later. He gagged violently as his airflow was blocked and flipped over as soon as the two boys had pulled out of him. The come seeped out of his arse and mouth and wet his bed completely along with all the boys sweat who had rubbed off during it all.

Harry could hear the other boy walk off and Ron using a cleaning spell. Then Harry’s bed sunk down by Rons weight as he appeared to lean over him. Rons extremely warm and sweaty hands pulled the Gryffindor tie off him and he could see Rons red flushed face just inches from his ear.

“Don’t ever touch me again, freak” whispered Ron threateningly, “Or else I will master the fidelius charm, making you more lonely than you can imagine”

As Ron pulled away, pushing Harry's head harshly to the side, Harry choked on his tears and hid his body under the now dry but still warm blanket. Harry had only one thought before he dozed off from exhaustion:

‘Ron Weasley is completely stark staring mad…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
